


For a minute, I didn't forget that I'm older

by canigowithoutausername



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Because we deserve them together, But he has Ginny to bring him back to earth so all is good in life, Canon Compliant, F/M, Few Years Down the Road, Mike Lawson definitely is a human disaster, Pregnancy Talk, Season 5 lets say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canigowithoutausername/pseuds/canigowithoutausername
Summary: Ginny's pregnant and Mike is not so sure what to do with himself





	For a minute, I didn't forget that I'm older

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys – me again. The 1st anniversary of Pitch is this Friday and I just wanna ugly cry in a corner but before I do that let me present you with another of my writing experiments.  
> As usual – if any TV execs are reading this- please, #PickUpPitch. If any FOX TV execs are reading this- I'm still mad at you and yep, I hate you too.

It is one of those days. She is the calm and he is the storm. 

They are sitting on the kitchen island. Okay, Ginny is sitting on the kitchen island, as for Mike… Well, he’s pacing right in front of her, trying his best not to pull all of his hair out. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times looking unsure of what exactly he wants to say. 

“I’m 13 years older than you!” is what Mike finally says. He didn’t mean for the words to come out so brusque, he was actually trying to reason with her. Being patient and what not but oh well.

“Yeah.. So?” Ginny can’t see the point behind his words. She looks unimpressed with his outburst and just keeps looking at him as if he’s crazy. Maybe he is. Maybe his old age is finally catching up with him, making him senile and creating momentarily lacks of logic. Who knows? 

“I’m FUCKIN’ 13 years older than you! I was born in the fuckin’ 70ties, Gin” He’s shouting now, visibly distressed.

“And yet again– yeah, so?” Ginny is the epitome of calmness today. It’s unusual, especially given the situation but she can’t help it. Well, apparently she can and she just keeps eating the pumpkin mash. 

It’s making him even more jumpy. She was supposed to freak out with him no? They were supposed to be in this together.

“I’m too old, Gin. Too many brittle bones, too many emotional scars, too many..” he continues. His voice breaks by the end of his rant (okay, not rant but he feels like he’s doing it) and he doesn’t know what else to say. All of this sounded way more logical in his head. 

“Is this your way of saying you’re scared shitless?” she demands still not looking up from her bowl of the sweet pumpkin thingy she’s eating. Food always helped her feel grounded. 

“I.. I’m” he starts then looks at her one more time before nodding fiercely. He looks like one of those bubble headed dolls. For a moment, Ginny thinks that there’s a high chance his head will dislocate from his neck. She smiles under her breath and just waits him out.

”Yep, I’m scared shitless because I’m way too old to be someone’s father.” He finally exclaims and Ginny can’t keep the smile out of her face. She’s thankful that no matter what, Mike is willing to voice his concerns and share them with her. She loves him for all those unmasked emotions that he is willing to show her. She’s not good with them; she doesn’t allow herself to express them first. She always thinks that showing them will make her look weak; but that’s the thing with them, Mike always go first so she doesn’t have to. He makes a fool of himself sometimes so Ginny could center herself and share what she meant to.

“Great! That makes two of us!” she finally says leaving her food aside. “I’m scared shitless that I’m about to be someone’s mother because I’m too young, too broken and too anxious but.. well, sucks to be us I guess” her shoulders go upwards as she’s trying to play it off cool. She is scared, she cannot deny it but she is excited as well. She never imagined herself as someone’s mom and never thought she could get the chance to be. There are so many things that could go wrong and most of them probably will go wrong but.. But she’s excited, there’s a human forming inside her and that makes her giddy with anticipation. And this human, this perfect little baby is all hers and Mikes. 

Maybe he’s right, maybe there are too broken but if they are both willing, they sure as hell can raise a child together. His wits and her determination. His eyes but her dimples. Just..

“But here’s the thing, Old man,” she starts, her voice steady and determination in her eyes, “for better or for worse I married your sorry ass. I gave permission to your sorry ass to have sex with me and now? Now your sorry ass got me pregnant so..” she trails, her hand making some bizarre difficult to translate gesture and she nods once before ending her speech with, “Yep, we’re about to be parents but we’re not going to freak out, okay?” 

Ginny looks him dead in the eye. That’s it. He can take it or leave it. Preferably take it but if he cannot do it, she won’t chase after him. 

He just gapes at her. His smoking hot, brilliantly smart major leaguer wife who put him on his place without breaking a sweat. She’s amazing this one. Beyond that! She’s perfect and she’s all his. She’s right; she chose his sorry ass when she could’ve found someone so much better than him; and now? Now she is about to make his sorry ass a dad so he needs to stop freaking out and step up. 

“I.. You’re right! Hell yeah, we’re going to be parents! We’re going to be amazing parents and if I mess it up, we’ll have Blip and Evelyn to murder me so you won’t end up in jail. Smart! Very smart!” he’s just babbling now trying to make her smile. After all, they’re supposed to be over the moon not scared shitless; but it’s better that way, no? That they’re not pretending everything is okay, that they’re trying to face all of that baggage and emotional scaring they brought with them.

“Hey!” he says, coming to hug her. “I love you and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out on you. I’m grateful that you decided to make me part of the decision. I’m scared, I can’t deny that, but under all of this fear I’m over the moon, I promise you; and you know why? Because I have the most gorgeous wife on the planet and she just decided that she wants to have my baby. What can be better than that?” 

His eyes shine now. There’s some glow about him that makes her wanna kiss him until her lungs start to hurt from the lack of oxygen. She doesn’t have the chance to do it though ‘cause he keeps on talking.

“I’m always gonna have your back, Gin, so for better or for worse we’re gonna be someone’s parents and it’s gonna be one helluva ride.” Mike whispers the last part out. As if he’s afraid the little Baker-Lawson human inside her will hear him swearing. She smiles and threads her fingers through his beard. Her palm rests against his cheek and thinks over what he just said.

She doesn’t say anything, just nods a couple of times agreeing with what he said then sinks into the hug. Absorbing his words. She’s maybe even more scared than he is but she’s so unbelievingly happy. She’s about to break one more glass roof but she has him by her side so all is good, no? She can do this! They can do this. Everything will be fine.

She smiles before she mumbles, “You haven’t tried the pumpkin thingy. That one is probably better.” 

Yeah, sharing her feelings never was her strong suit but Mike only chuckles before replying, “Nothing is better than you..” he whispers kissing her head.

“Cheeseball.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, so I have no idea if my maths is correct or not but in canon Ginny said she was born in 1992 and if Mike is 13 years older than her this means he was born in 1979, no?
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 Any and all feedback is more than welcome^^


End file.
